Mercedes Marten
Overview Name: Mercedes Marten. Role: Daughter in the House of Marten, Captain of the Enlistment Corps. Likes: Knights and Knighthood. To be recognized as a Knight in her father's eyes. Dislikes: Traitors. Those who question her ability to lead. Body Type: Average height with average bust, waist and hip. Personality: Friendly, but strong strait-laced, principled tomboy with an inferiority complex; idealizes knights and knighthood. Relationship: Possible Romance. Details "A female knight who was dispatched from a neighbouring country to Gransys. She is the captain of the Enlisment Corps, which is charged with repelling the dragon." :::::::::::Grende Hearthstone used to lead a company of knights. Of his two sons and his daughter, Mercedes; the brothers also led their own companies of knights. But Grende’s hopes for his daughter ran more towards wedding her to an...influential noble or a royal from a neighboring demesne to firm up the power base of the House of Marten. But once she reached marrying age, Mercedes instead asked for her own company of knights. Aware of her own inexperience and that lack of skills required to lead others, she trained until she was reasonably able as a knight. It was around this time that the dragon appeared in Gransys. If someone from Grende’s nation defeated the dragon, it would greatly increase the power of Hearthstone. Grende was not reckless enough to send either of his brave and strong sons. However, he had to send someone of suitable position — someone as closely related to him as possible — or Gransys might take offense. For the first time in years, Grende called Mercedes forth to speak with her. He hardly wanted his sons to head to the front lines of the battle with the dragon, for to face a dragon was certain death. Mercedes, however, was of suitable position to be Hearthstone’s representative. In addition, the people of Gransys would surely never allow a woman to stand on the front lines. Unaware of this, Mercedes was happy to receive the orders from her father and set off for Gransys thinking that he had finally given her his approval, not understanding his true reasons... Quests *A Rude Awakening *Pride Before a Fall *Scouting Mission Romance *Mercedes must be romanced before the start of the quest "Pride Before a Fall" otherwise she will disappear from the game until New Game Plus. Creating Mercedes Listed below are the setting's used to create Mercedes. Please note that a rough estimate is used when creating NPCs, as official character creation numbers have not been announced. Slider Scale = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] NOTE The colour scale represents all available selections in the editor. '00' would be the top left most selection, if you were to highlight that in the editor and press right once, you would hit 1R. Colour Scale = [ 00 ] [ 1R ] [ 2R ] [ 3R ] [ 4R ] [ 5R ] [ 6R ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] Height 171 | Weight 57 | Voice - Face Type 44 Colour 3L 3D Hair Type 41 Colour 4R Eye Type 5 Colour 5R 3D Brow Type 39 Colour 4R Nose Type 10 Mouth Type 17 Ear Type 6 Musculature 2L Bust Size 1R Preset Body 4 Torso ' 2 '''Arms ' 5 'Legs ' 9 '''Posture M Stance 2L Weight M Skin Color 5R 1D Scars 1 Wrinkles 2L Makeup 7 Colour 2L Skin Color 5R 1D Equipment Mercedes uses the following equipment: *'Weapons': Silver Rapier |''' Lustrous Targe *'''Outfit: Captain's Armor Set Notes *Her favorite gift are Cloudwines. *Her armor, the Captain's Armor Set, is only available as Downloadable Content. *Her unique sword, the Silver Rapier, can only be obtained by not interfering with her duel with Julien. *As the Beloved, during the final cutscene, she believes that it was the feats of the Arisen which has changed things around them opposed to the main pawn taking the very form of the Arisen and doubts her initial thoughts of something being amiss. Trivia *Mercedes hails from a neighbouring country called Hearthstone. *She, like Julien, speaks with a French accent. Quotes During Come to Court *''"Arisen... Hail, ser. It seems you truly stand apart from the rest of us. Some sneered when I presented the hydra's head. Said it was your feat alone that won it. It truth, I cannot deny it. I had no hand in it... 'Tis plain fact. But what of the Enlistment Corps, then? What meaning does our fealty hold? I have no answer to give my men... To give myself."'' *''"Pray, leave me. I fear I will be well drunk by eve's end."'' As the Beloved *''"Pray, let me apologize... I was as like to die of shame as dragon's fire. To have been the beast's captive so easily, and to have caused you peril for it... I am sorry. 'Twas a duel to the death you fought with the wyrm. Sincere as any I've seen. And yet, there was a sense of... familiarity between you. An air of kinship, almost. I harbor no delusion that I might have been of any help, had I a blade in hand. But what's more, there was an aura there, fit to bar any intercessors. 'Twas enough to make me envious, the bond you shared with the beast as equals. Pray, do not take offense, but I saw a likeness in you and the dragon. Where that resemblence lies, exactly, I could not say... but you and it both are things apart from the world. Unique. I well know that no effort I might spend could e'er make me fit to aid you, Arisen. I am fit to believe in you, and wait. And so I shall. Pray, come back to me alive, ser."'' Gallery